¡Reyes de Hogwarts!
by StefanaVenson
Summary: Después de un verano que todo parecía haberlo cambiado, los once primos Weasley habían vuelto a Hogwarts, esperando, deseando con toda su alma, que lo ocurrido en el verano no atormentase sus días de colegio.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Cerró la puerta de entrada con cuidado y, con todo el sigilo que poseía, subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

Todo estaba exactamente igual a como él lo había dejado: la cama recién tendida, la ropa sobre una silla, su libro de _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ sobre el escritorio y su vieja escoba debajo de la cama. Por primera vez, su madre lo había escuchado y no había tocado nada de su cuarto, pese a que notaba que había estado limpiando esos días que estuvo fuera.

El espejo le devolvía su marrón y cansada mirada, producto de haber pasado toda la noche despierto. La camisa estaba demasiado arrugada y los jeans estaban manchados con barro, pese a no poder recordar cómo había llegado eso a su pantalón.

Se pasó las manos por la cara y luego por el castaño pelo, logrando que éste se levantara en la parte de atrás, con esa rebeldía que ni los años ni los peluqueros habían logrado domar.

Necesitaba un baño de inmediato, no solo debido a la suciedad, sino porque tenía la esperanza de que el agua caliente lograra relajarlo y dejarlo razonar un poco. No estaba seguro de querer pensar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero sabía que tenía qué.

No había actuado de la mejor manera, lo admitía, pero tampoco tenía idea de qué otra forma debería haber actuado. Es decir, no es el tipo de tema que pudiera debatir con sus amigos o leer en alguna revista amarillista. Simplemente había hecho lo que sentía que debía hacer en ese momento.

— ¡James, santo cielos, me asustaste!

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ya que no se había dado cuenta cuando había cerrado la ducha, se había cubierto con una toalla y salido del baño.

— Su mamá, con una bata de seda blanca, tenía la mano en el corazón y expresión de susto.

— Mamá, lo siento, no quise… — Ginny Weasley sonrió, aún intentando calmar su respiración.

— ¡Merlín, te extrañé tanto! — envolvió con sus brazos al mayor de sus hijos y éste le devolvió el abrazo. — ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías? ¡Te habríamos ido a buscar!

James no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos ante esto: no importaba que hacía meses era mayor de edad, su madre siempre lo trataría a él como a su bebé.

— También te extrañé, ma. — admitió, dejando un cariñoso beso en la mejilla de la mujer. — Me olvidé algunas cosas y preferí venir a buscarlas personalmente.

La pelirroja mujer sonrió con dulzura, le acarició la mejilla y se alejó rumbo a las escaleras anunciando que prepararía el desayuno.

No había pasado tanto desde la última vez que había caminado por esos pasillos, sin embargo, sentía que todo un abismo lo separaba de su última noche en su cuarto.

_Antes de que la locura comenzara…_

Sintió a su padre palmeándole la espalda cuando bajó a la cocina y a continuación, ambos hombres Potter se fundían en un abrazo.

Harry tenía el pelo mojado y los lentes recién limpiados, con la túnica de la oficina de aurores colocada perfectamente.

— Hijo, no sabía que vendrías. ¿Qué tal el verano? — preguntó tomando asiento en la mesa.

— Ha sido increíble. La casa tenía salida al lago y a unos pocos kilómetros estaba el pueblo, así que teníamos todo lo que necesitábamos cerca.

— No quiero ni imaginarme los desastres que tus primos y amigos habrán hecho en ese lugar. — expresó la Sra. Potter, dejando sobre la mesa dos platos con waffles y un pote con salsa de chocolate, la favorita de James. — ¿Lily y Albus cómo están? Aún no puedo creer que después de un mes separados, no pueda ir a despedirlos a la estación. — se lamentó la mujer, llevándose consigo una taza de té y sentándose junto a su esposo. — ¡Es tu último año y no podré estar ahí!

— Mamá, no pasa nada. Me has despedido durante seis años. — se apresuró en mover negativamente la cabeza cuando vio que Ginny replicaría algo. — Además, las arpías de Holyhead te necesitan.

La entrenadora del antiguo equipo de Quidditch de Ginny Potter había tenido que decirle adiós a los entrenamientos en el momento en qué su embarazo había sido clasificado de _riesgoso _y el medimago le había ordenado reposo absoluto. Dado que el siguiente y último partido de la temporada se jugaría esa misma semana, las jugadoras le habían rogado a la pelirroja que se hiciera cargo de los entrenamientos, solo hasta que jugaran el partido.

Nunca se habría imaginado que eso afectaría de alguna forma su asistencia a la estación de King Cross el primero de septiembre, de otra forma, no hubiese aceptado. O al menos, hubiera especificado que ese día no estaba disponible. Pero como no lo había hecho, le esperaba un arduo entrenamiento que, como poco, duraría hasta las cinco de la tarde.

— Tal vez tengas razón pero, cuéntame como la pasaron, qué hicieron, cómo están tus hermanos…

— Lily, Meredith y Allison pasaron todo el verano pegadas, con Hugo y Frank detrás, humillándose por un poco de atención. — ambos señores Potter soltaron una carcajada. — Y Albus… bueno, creo que él la pasó excelente.

— ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no quiero seguir escuchando? — interrumpió Ginny, escondiendo una risa.

— ¿Y yo de qué si quiero escuchar? — agregó Harry y tanto él como su primogénito rieron.

— No sé que habrán estado haciendo, pero Albus y…

— ¡No quiero escucharlo, no quiero escucharlo! — exclamó la mujer, tapándose infantilmente las orejas. — Al menos tengan la delicadeza de guardar la privacidad de _mi niño_ lejos de mis oídos, ¿Sí? — pidió con una nota de súplica en su voz y ambos hombres sonrieron con la misma socarronería.

— No podría decirte fechas, pero puedo asegurarte que Albus ya no es más _tu niño_…

— ¡James Sirius Potter, calla de una vez! — chilló la mujer, tomando su bolso para el entrenamiento mientras su marido reía a carcajadas. — Me iré antes de enterarme de algo que me arrepienta. — besó los labios de su marido y la mejilla de su hijo. — Nos vemos en navidades, amor. Disfruta tu séptimo año.

Y con los dientes apretados, murmurando cosas como "_ninguna madre debería enterarse de cosas así"_, cerró la puerta de entrada dejando a los hombres solos y con un desayuno por delante.

— Iré a buscar mis cosas. — avisó James.

Si había algo que disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con su padre, era que sabía comprender cuando algo le molestaba pero aún no estaba preparado para hablarlo. A diferencia de su madre o incluso su abuela Molly que en el momento en que lo veían extraño lo acosaban con preguntas, Harry Potter era un hombre que sabía respetar los silencios. Sobre todo los silencios de su hijo mayor, que muchas veces pecaba de más reservado que el mismo Albus.

— ¿Crees que Lily se avergüence si la abrazo en medio de la plataforma?

James soltó una carcajada ante lo dicho por su papá. Uno pensaría que después de dos hijos como James y Albus, el tercero se cuidaría solo pero, por el contrario, era Lily Luna quién más dudas y problemas le habían causado a El Elegido.

Con sus hijos varones, todo era más sencillo. Sabía qué decir, cuando decirlo y cuando simplemente callar porque, de cierta manera, sus hijos se parecían bastante a él, solo que tal vez con algo más de chispa.

Lily, por su parte, no solo era un calco de su madre físicamente, con el pelo pelirrojo-castaño y los ojos avellanas, sino que también tenía esa frescura e ingenio que lograban que en dos segundos, el gran Harry Potter se quedara sin palabras y dudara de absolutamente todo. Era exactamente el mismo efecto que Ginny tenía sobre él: dejarlo sin palabras.

— Creo que después de casi un mes sin verte, hasta Albus vendrá corriendo a abrazarte.

— Sabía que la idea de unas vacaciones de los primos Weasley solos, me beneficiaría de alguna manera. — y compartiendo una sonrisa, los dos se dispusieron a cruzar la barrera que los separaba de la estación 9 ¾.

El vapor y las conversaciones entusiastas los invadieron de inmediato, junto con el ulular de varias lechuzas que finalmente se reencontraban. Dejaron el baúl en su compartimiento, ese en el que sus amigos y él viajaban desde primero, y volvieron a salir a la plataforma para buscar a su familia.

De depender de cualquiera, hubieran pensado que ellos simplemente estaban llegando algo tarde, pero dado que la tarea de traerlos a la estación a tiempo era de Victoire, ambos Potter sabían que todos debían estar dispersados por el lugar, ya que Toire nunca se permitiría llegar tarde a algún lugar.

— ¡Papá!

Tal y como James había pronosticado, una pelirroja con jeans y camisa de tirantes abrazaba efusivamente a Harry Potter mientras que detrás de ella, un chico de pelo azabache y ojos verdes sonreía y abrazaba levemente al mismo. Albus Potter no era exactamente conocido por sus grandes demostraciones de afecto, pero había pasado el suficiente tiempo lejos de su padre.

— Los extrañé tanto, chicos. — admitió el hombre, soltando a sus hijos.

— Nosotros también los extrañamos. — aseguró Albus, sonriendo, y su hermanita menor se volvió a lanzar a los brazos de su padre. — Aunque las vacaciones estuvieron geniales.

— Si, algo de eso me comentó James.

Albus rodó los ojos y sonrió, mientras susurraba un _"Por supuesto que James lo hizo"_, generando la carcajada en el resto de su familia.

Toda la atención se desvió hacia Lily en cuanto ella empezó a hacer preguntas sobre el nuevo y complementario empleo de su madre, del cual solo se habían enterado por una carta de ésta misma y luego habían leído más en algunos artículos de _El Profeta_.

Kevin Suex había llegado en medio de una explicación sobre en qué consistía la táctica que Ginny usaría con las Arpías y porqué ellos no podrían salir del colegio para presenciar el partido.

Con el pelo azabache perfectamente peinado y la barba algo más crecida que lo que uno podía pensar correcto en un Prefecto y Premio Anual, se acercó a la familia Potter sonriendo y haciendo gala de sus perfectos dientes blancos.

— Señor Potter, ¿Cómo le va? — preguntó amablemente, estrechando la mano del padre de uno de sus mejores amigos.

— Todo excelente, Kevin, ¿Y tú? ¿Te divertiste el verano?

— Absolutamente. — afirmó con una sonrisa que, entre los hombres, _significaba demasiado._

Harry se despidió por última vez y palmeó la espalda de su hijo mayor antes de dejarlo ir con el azabache a buscar al resto del grupo. Albus, por su parte, había estado durante todo el viaje con sus amigos, por lo cual no necesitaba ir a buscarlos. Al igual que Lily, sabía exactamente en donde estaban.

Aún faltando cinco minutos para salir, el tren se encontraba bastante vacío, por lo cual era sencillo pasar entre los compartimientos. Dentro del suyo, un castaño de ojos verdes, tirado sobre el sillón informalmente, charlaba animadamente con un azabache de ojos azules, que contaba algo con expresión divertido.

— Ey, _man_, ¿dónde estuviste anoche? No te vimos más después de la cena. — el azabache, que respondía al nombre de Carter Fell, cortó su relato para centrar su atención en su mejor amigo que venía entrando.

— Pensamos en ir a buscarte, pero luego asumimos que simplemente la estarías pasando _mejor_ que nosotros. — comentó el castaño con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos, saludando con un choque de puños a James.

Éste sonrió y le lanzó una mirada a sus amigos que decía más de mil palabras, mientras tomaba asiento junto a Alex Thomas, obligándolo a sentarse de manera menos desperezada.

— Fue una noche… _interesante._

Entre ellos no existían secretos y sabían que, tarde o temprano, James terminaría contando todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, con lujo de detalles.

El retrasar el relato solo se podía deber a una de dos cosas: que estaba esperando a que el quinto integrante y primo del Potter, Fred Weasley, apareciera o que planeaba esperar un poco más por si quedaba algún movimiento que hacer con la _chica nueva_, lo cual les daba la pauta que era alguien conocido.

— Te perdiste el _verdad-consecuencia_ que logró que hasta Victoire se sintiera intimidada. — informó el de ojos avellanas, tomando asiento a un lado de Carter. Kevin tenía la habilidad de hacer los comentarios perfectos, en los momentos perfectos.

— ¿Victoire? ¿Mi prima Victoire, intimidada?

— Ella misma. — aseguró Alex.

— Deben estar confundiéndose de rubia. — rió James, subiendo los pies al asiento de enfrente entre Fell y Suex.

— La hicimos relatar _detalladamente_ su mayor fantasía sexual — confesó el oji-azul, golpeando la pierna de su amigo para que se corriese de manera tal que su zapato no le ensuciase el pantalón.

James soltó una carcajada y decidió, por la paz del lugar, bajar los pies del asiento antes que Carter se molestara realmente. No es como si le tuviera miedo a su amigo, solo que estaba demasiado relajado en ese momento como para buscar pelea, aunque fuese una amistosa e infantil. Increíblemente, sus amigos tenían ese efecto anestesiante en él.

— ¿Con Teddy presente? — Kevin asintió frente a su pregunta provocando una carcajada aún mayor en el castaño. — Hubiera pagado por ver eso. ¿Jugaron todos? ¿Roxie también?

— Excepto Dominique, que se sentía mal y se fue a la cama al rato, y Molly que no apareció en toda la noche, todos jugamos. — afirmó Alex, desviando casualmente la vista ante un grupo de morenas que pasaba frente a su compartimiento. — Nunca había visto a Lily y las amigas tan rojas.

No tenían realmente mucho de lo cual ponerse al tanto, ya que habían pasado las últimas tres semanas juntos, teniendo el tiempo suficiente para conversar acerca de todos los temas.

Los cuatro estaban más bronceados, debido a las horas que habían pasado en el lago del lugar, e incluso el castaño cabello de Alex parecía más claro. _Producto del sol_, aseguraba él, que ya estaba harto de que lo molestaran con que usaba tintura de mujer.

Después de media hora de conversación banal, Kevin se situó a un lado de la ventana y sacó un libro que Teddy le había recomendado en las vacaciones, sobre mal-transformaciones humanas, dejando a Alex, Carter y James hablando de Quidditch. Nunca, no importaba cuánto tiempo pasasen juntos, podrían aburrirse de hablar sobre Quidditch.

— Albus recibió su placa de capitán este año. — comentó de pasar James.

— Sí, Scorpius nos comentó. A diferencia de otros, Albus no estuvo presumiendo de eso todo el verano. — se burló Carter, recibiendo un golpe directo a su azabache cabeza por parte del Potter.

Ambos frenaron su pelea cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, dejando ver a Molly y Fred Weasley parados en el umbral.

La chica, con su pelo azabache perfectamente peinado en una coleta y el uniforme correctamente puesto, miraba incómoda a los chicos con sus grandes ojos verdes. Claramente, ambas hijas de Percy eran un calco de su madre Aubrey, con sus cabellos oscuros y ojos saltones.

— Kevin, tenemos reunión de prefectos dentro de quince minutos. — informó, evitando el contacto con cualquiera de los otros chicos. Su placa de Prefecta y Premio Anual parecían resaltar sobre el negro uniforme.

— Si, gracias Molly, estaba yendo hacia allí. — afirmó el moreno, dejando el libro sobre el asiento.

La chica pareció mirar con desaprobación la creciente barba del chico, pero luego le dirigió una sonrisa y se retiró del compartimiento sin siquiera saludar al resto, con los cuales había compartido la mitad del verano y de entre los cuales se encontraban dos de sus primos.

Fred Weasley miró extrañado la salida de la morena y luego negó con la cabeza, con una clara expresión de _¿Quién las entiende?_

— ¡Miren quién decidió aparecer! — soltó el Weasley, chocando los puños con su primo. — ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?

— Estuve… _por ahí._ — respondió evasivamente James, sonriendo en un intento de controlar los nervios en su voz.

— Debe haber sido lo suficientemente bueno como para que te perdieras el desayuno. — Bromeó Fred con picardía, tomando el lugar que Kevin había dejado libre, al lado de Carter.

Fred Weasley era sin lugar a dudas un muchacho atractivo. Todos en su grupo de amigos lo eran, en realidad. Con el pelo corto y desordenado, los ojos oscuros, idénticos a los de su mamá, y la piel algo más bronceada que el pálido tono de Carter o incluso del mismo James. Andaba por los pasillos despegando seguridad y atrayendo la mirada de varias chicas.

— Aún no contó absolutamente nada. — se adelantó Alex a la pregunta del moreno.

James soltó una pequeña risa para tapar el momento y por el pasillo vieron a una rubia y una castaña detenerse frente a su compartimiento y sonreír mientras lo abrían.

Brianne Jareau corrió a los brazos de Fred en el momento en que estuvo dentro, inundando el lugar con su perfume frutal. Llevaba unos jeans entallados y una remera roja que resaltaba contra su ahora bronceada piel. El largo y ondulado cabello rubio permanecía suelto y peinado con una raya al medio, como solía llevarlo siempre en época de colegio mientras que los ojos azules estaban enmarcados por unas largas pestañas maquilladas con negro.

— ¡Fred, te extrañé tanto!

Detrás de ella, Grace Monroe rodó sus verdes ojos mientras observaba la escena. Su amiga siempre había sido demasiada efusiva, más cuando de Fred Weasley se trataba: ellos dos compartían una conexión increíble.

Sonrió al resto de los chicos y los saludó uno por uno, mientras su rubia amiga exclamaba que tenía miles de cosas para contarles.

— Efecto vacaciones. — afirmó Grace rodando los ojos por segunda vez en menos de un minuto, haciendo referencia a la actitud de Brianne.

— ¿Y a nosotros no nos extrañaste ni un poco? — picó James a la rubia. — Me hieres terriblemente. — dramatizó y la chica se giró de inmediato para tirarse a sus brazos.

— ¡James! — chilló ella, mientras reía.

— ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? — le preguntó Alex a la castaña, haciéndola sentar en su regazo y rodeando su cintura en un abrazo.

— Francia es _magnifique _— aseguró Grace, acomodándose mejor en los brazos del oji-verde como si eso fuese totalmente normal entre ellos e ignorando momentariamente a su amiga. — La gente, la cultura, las comidas… era como si nadie nunca durmiera allí.

— Lo que tú disfrutaste fueron las fiestas. — se burló Carter, logrando la carcajada de todos.

Brianne no paraba de repetirles que tenían que visitar Francia el próximo verano todos juntos. Que las fiestas y los franceses eran algo que ninguna persona podría permitirse no vivir.

Ella, Grace, Chloe Foley y Natalie Beckett habían pasado dos meses a todo glamour y fiestas durante las vacaciones de verano, conviviendo en un departamento que el papá de Chloe poseía. Tal vez cocinar y ordenar se les había complicado un poco, sobre todo los primeros días, pero sin lugar a dudas habían sido las mejores vacaciones que habían podido tener.

— ¿Enamorada? ¿En serio? — pregunto Fred, mirando divertido a Brianne.

— Ay por favor, háblenlo en privado. — pidió de inmediato la castaña, aún sentada en el regazo de Alex. — Estuve todas las vacaciones escuchando a Bri hablar sobre su_ hombre perfecto_. Tengo suficiente información sobre Patrick Larousse para toda una vida.

Los chicos soltaron una carcajada y Brianne golpeó juguetonamente a su amiga en el brazo, para luego proponerle al Weasley ir a buscar a las otras dos chicas mientras le contaba todo sobre el _amor de su vida._ Al parecer, en Francia no solo habían encontrado miles de tiendas de ropa espléndidas, sino también algún que otro galán que se las había arreglado para conquistar cierto corazón rubio.

— Claramente quiero saber todo sobre este _francesito-roba-rubias-sexies_. — aseguró Fred sonriendo, mientras era arrastrado fuera del compartimiento. — ¡Guárdenme algo cuando la señora del carrito pase!

Grace observó divertida a sus dos amigos desaparecer por los pasillos.

Todo siempre parecía tan perfecto y color de rosa en la vida de Brianne, que muchas veces no podía evitar sentir algo de envidia por la vida de _Barbie girl_ que la rubia poseía. Padres exitosos que la adoraban, una mansión de ensueño, todos los chicos detrás de ella. La vida de Brianne Jareau parecía el sueño de la típica adolescente americana, que tanto relataban en las películas _muggles_.

Los chicos seguían hablando de las vacaciones y de lo increíble que debía ser ese año, pero Monroe estaba demasiado cansada como para prestar verdadera atención a algo. Su vuelo había llegado hacía doce horas y apenas habían tenido tiempo para desempacar, volver a empacar todo y dormir dos horas, por lo que antes de que lo notara, su cabeza descansaba en el hombro de Alex, siendo invadida por el perfume del chico, pero sin tener las fuerzas para acostarse más cómodamente.

— Hagan un lugar que voy a acostarla. — ordenó el castaño, haciéndole una seña a James para que se corriera.

El chico rodó los ojos y se cambió de lugar, quedando al lado de Carter. Fred aún no había vuelto y Kevin seguía en su reunión de prefectos, por lo cual tenían el compartimiento para ellos solos.

— ¿Desde cuándo te molesta tener a Grace _sobre_ ti? — se burló el azabache y Alex rodó sus verdes ojos.

— Le va a agarrar tortícolis — justificó sin darle demasiada vuelta al tema. No era como si sus pasados encuentros con la castaña fuera un secreto: estaba seguro de que todo Hogwarts sabía sobre ello.

James prefería solo reír y no hacer ningún comentario, ya que sabía que éstos rápidamente podrían ser usados en su contra. Después de todo, él era el que había empezado con la tradición de _relacionarse más íntimamente_ con las que consideraban sus amigas desde pequeños.

— ¿Al menos nos dirás su nombre?

— ¿Qué?

Potter miró sorprendido a sus amigos. No tenía idea en qué momento ellos habían callado y decidido observarlo. Menos aún, en qué momento él se había quedado tildado mirando a ningún lugar en específico, simplemente a la nada.

— Estuviste raro todo el verano y desapareciste toda la última noche sin avisar. — resumió Alex, elevando las cejas de modo inquisitivo. — ¿Desde cuándo desapareces toda la noche y no quieres contarnos?

— No es por ustedes…

— Eso ya lo sabemos. — aseguraron ambos.

— Es solo que… no acá, ¿Si? Siento como si hasta las paredes pudieran escucharnos y contar todo.

Sus dos amigos asintieron, como si eso fuera totalmente comprensible.

Todos sabían qué, a pesar de todo, a James le gustaba tener cierto control sobre su vida privada y esa no era la primera vez que los hacía esperar hasta llegar a la seguridad de sus habitaciones antes de contarles algo.

Por su parte, James veía en esas horas de viaje que le quedaban la posibilidad de crear una historia lo suficientemente convincente para sus amigos. O al menos, para que dejasen de preguntar.


	2. Capítulo 1: Hogwarts

**06 de Septiembre del 2021.**

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí escondido?

Scorpius saltó en su lugar penosamente sin poder evitarlo, al tiempo que se llevaba las manos al pecho y veía consternado a su amiga.

Permanecía agachado detrás de una de las estatuas del primer piso, teniendo una vista excelente del jardín interno que allí había. El pelo rubio estaba algo despeinado y miraba aprehensivamente a la chica parada frente a él.

— ¡Mierda contigo, Hollie! — chillo el Malfoy, cuidándose de controlar el tono de su voz. — Casi me matas del susto.

Tomó a la chica rubia de la manga de su uniforme y la tiró hacia abajo, quedando en cuclillas a su lado. De no ser porque a último momento se había sostenido de la pared, hubiesen terminado ambos en el suelo.

Hollie Northman elevó una perfecta ceja rubia, mirando fijo a su mejor amigo. Azul y gris se enfrentaron en un choque casi eléctrico y Scorpius se vio obligado a bajar su mirada, logrando una pequeña sonrisa en la chica.

Ambos iban con el uniforme del colegio y el escudo plateado y azul destacando en sus pechos, aunque en el de ella también resaltase la placa de _Prefecta_, brillando orgullosamente. El pelo rubio y ondulado caía por su espalda, mientras que sus ojos azules miraban intuitivos el punto donde una pelirroja parecía estar discutiendo con un chico rubio, a los cuales rápidamente identificó como Rose Weasley y Lorcan Scamander.

Lysander nunca permitiría que sus rasgos faciales se vieran alterados, sin importar cuán enojado pudiese estar, por lo cual ese gemelo estaba totalmente descartado.

— ¿Estás espiándolos? — preguntó con cierta nota de incredibilidad.

— ¡No, por supuesto que no! — respondió el rubio, algo alterado. — Rosie está extraña desde el verano, simplemente quiero descubrir qué le está pasando.

— ¿Y por qué no le preguntas directamente? Dudo que se ponga muy contenta si descubre que la espías.

Scorpius rodó los ojos sin poder evitarlo. Era obvio que Hollie no lograría entender eso ya que ella nunca, ni en la situación más extrema, consideraría esconderse detrás de una estatua para espiar a su amiga. La rubia era demasiado correcta como para hacer tal cosa, ella simplemente iría y hablaría con Rosie, confiando en que su amiga le contaría su problema y todo se solucionaría.

— No puedo ir simplemente y decirle _"Ey Rose, últimamente estás actuando más histérica y neurótica de lo normal, además de que nos esquivas todo el tiempo. ¿Quieres hablar?"_— ironizó él, ganándose una mala mirada de la chica. — Es obvio que no voy a llegar muy lejos de esa manera.

— Tampoco vas a lograr mucho así. — le informó ella, frunciendo levemente el ceño. — Créeme, si Rose tiene un problema, Lorcan Scamander sería a la última persona que recurriría.

Scorpius se giró para lanzarle una mirada perspicaz y Hollie bajó rápidamente la vista, sabiendo que el rubio podía leerla como un libro abierto.

Tomándola delicadamente del brazo, la arrastró consigo al aula más cercana y aplicó un hechizo para mantener a los chismosos alejados.

— ¿Qué sabes tú que yo no sé?

— Que Albus nos espera para merendar en los jardines. — soltó con rapidez, intentando escabullirse.

Scorpius, adivinando los planes de su amiga, se paró frente a la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, dándole a entender que esperaría el tiempo que hiciese falta hasta que ella hablase.

Casi podía visualizar la mente de Hollie maquinando alguna idea para salir de allí sin tener que decir nada, ya que ambos sabían que la rubia era incapaz de mentir. Menos aún a sus amigos.

Finalmente soltó un suspiro y adoptó la misma pose que Scorpius, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente.

— Lorcan y Rose estuvieron juntos en el verano.

— ¿Qué? — como acto reflejo, descruzó los brazos y abrió los ojos. Se habría esperado cualquier explicación sobre por qué Rosie estaba actuando tan raro, pero nunca algo así. — Pero, pero… ¡a ella le gusta Lysander!

— Dime algo que no sepa. — dijo mordaz y Scorpius la miró sorprendido por el tono. — Lo siento, Scor. — se apresuró en agregar, al notar su comportamiento, y luego soltó otro suspiro, dejándose caer sobre un banco. — Es que toda esta situación me tiene mal, no tolero que Rosie no acuda a mí si está mal. ¡Es mi mejor amiga, Merlín!

Malfoy sonrió levemente de lado, mientras se acercaba y, con algo de torpeza, la abrazaba.

— ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que se haya confundido de gemelo? — preguntó en broma el chico, obteniendo una sonrisa y un puñetazo a cambio. — ¡Es que son idénticos!

— ¡Scorpius, es Rose! Ella nunca se equivocaría en algo así.

Sonrió ampliamente y volvió a acercarla, abrazándola fraternalmente.

No era un chico especialmente afín a las muestras de cariño extremas, pero Hollie siempre había apelado en él su lado protector y era extraño ver a la rubia tan devastada por algo.

— Te dije que posiblemente solo se estuviesen abrazando.

Ambos rubios se separaron levemente para ubicar el origen de la voz, encontrándose a Albus Potter y Lysander Scamander parados en la puerta del aula.

Ambos chicos iban con el uniforme del colegio, resaltando el águila en sus pechos, y miraban la escena con diversión, aunque se podía percibir cierta decepción en Lysander.

— Los vimos tan pegados en el mapa, que pensamos que tal vez… — el calmado y rubio Scamander dejó inconclusa la frase, encogiéndose de hombros, pero solo se había necesitado eso para que los otros dos rubios se miraran con horror y se separaran totalmente.

— ¡Es Scorpius, Merlín!

— ¡Es Hollie, Merlín! — soltaron ambos a la vez, provocando una carcajada en el azabache.

— Es exacto lo que yo dije pero… creí que sería divertido si los llegábamos a encontrar en alguna situación comprometedora.

Scorpius rodó los ojos ante la evidente burla de su amigo y Hollie frunció levemente el ceño. Había veces que simplemente no entendía el humor sarcástico y algo burlón de Albus.

El oji-verde se apresuró en rodearle la cintura con su brazo e informarles que, si no se apuraban, el sol desaparecería y no podrían tener su merienda en los jardines. Scorpius y él siempre actuaban así alrededor de ella y Rose, casi como hermanos mayores.

Cuando al cruzársela por el camino, Rose Weasley alegó tener demasiados deberes como para salir a merendar, ninguno acotó nada, pese a ser conscientes de que hasta para la pelirroja era imposible tener deberes la primera semana de clases. Es decir, compartían las mismas clases y los profesores simplemente se habían dedicado a darles charlas sobre sus futuros. Pero prefirieron callar y pretender que creían la excusa.

Los jardines estaban repletos de gente, debido a que aún prevalecía algo del clima cálido del verano y las clases todavía no se habían puesto serias. Encontrar lugar donde sentarse hubiera sido mucho más difícil si Hogwarts no tuviera tanto espacio verde a su disposición.

Albus, quien previamente había colocado un hechizo de expansión en su mochila, sacó de ésta un mantel y comida que los elfos le habían proveído. Si bien habían pasado todo el verano juntos y no tenían nada demasiado importante para contarse, era realmente agradable pasar algo de tiempo juntos teniendo como paisaje el lago. Albus nunca se cansaría de afirmar que Hogwarts era el lugar más bello y pacífico que conocía, por más que Scor y Hollie luego lo molestaran por tener _pensamientos de chica._

Lysander les estaba contando sobre la carta que su madre, Luna, le había mandado el primer día de clases. Ella y su esposo, Rolf, estaban en una expedición en Suiza por lo cual no habían podido ir a despedir a sus hijos a la estación, pero le habían mandado al rubio una carta contándole todo lo que habían descubierto en esos dos meses de verano.

La que más fascinada estaba con el relato era Hollie, quien pese a ya llevar seis años en el mundo mágico, se seguía sorprendiendo como si tuviera once años otra vez. Albus prestaba atención por cortesía, ya que sabía cuánto le apasionaba el tema a su amigo, mientras que Scorpius simplemente se dedicaba a arrancar el pasto del suelo.

— ¿Qué hacen?

James Potter se dejó caer junto a Albus, interrumpiendo a Scorpius en su monólogo sobre el profesor de Pociones que no había querido aceptarlo en su clase, por haber obtenido un_Aceptable_ en los TIMO's. Los chicos lo habían titulado "_Mil y una razones por las cuales el Profesor Fenwick debería hacerse culear_".

— ¿Tú no deberías estar en clase?— devolvió Albus, poniéndose en el papel de hermano responsable que siempre optaba cuando de James se trataba.

El castaño rodó los ojos y despeinó el azabache cabello de su hermano menor. A veces pensaba que Albus se preocupaba demasiado por todo. O casi todo, al menos.

— Decidí que mi presencia no sería indispensable en la clase de adivinación.

— Si es adivinación, entonces estás totalmente justificado. — admitió el Potter y todos lanzaron una carcajada. — ¿Los chicos no quisieron salir?

— Kevin nunca faltaría a una clase, por más que sea adivinación, y Fred y Carter estaban bastante entretenidos hablando con las gemelas Travers. — explicó el chico con calma. — Alex directamente no asistió. Tenía que _ponerse al tanto_ con un par de chicas. — soltó con una sonrisita divertida, que rápidamente se replicó en el rostro de Albus, quien conocía perfectamente al castaño amigo de su hermano.

— ¿Para qué tomaste esa clase, de todas maneras? — preguntó Hollie, observando con atención a James. —Todo el mundo sabe que es mediocre.

— Por favor, Northman, ¿Tú no viste la delantera de la profesora Dinson? Te creía más inteligente.

Scorpius sonrió, entendiendo perfectamente de que hablaba el chico, y Hollie puso los ojos en blanco. Era _tan James_ hacer comentarios así sobre las mujeres, que ya casi que estaba acostumbrada a eso.

En casos así, tanto Albus como Lysander preferían permanecer callados, aunque todos supieran que estaban totalmente de acuerdo con eso. Simplemente guardaban algo de respeto a las chicas o, en ese caso, a la chica presente.

— Y yo creí que ya habían pasado la etapa de babosease con cualquier chica.

— Tú eres una chica y no nos baboseamos contigo. — se burló él, clavando sus ojos marrones en los azules de ella. — Al menos no cuando estás mirando. — agregó en broma, ganándose un puñetazo por parte de la chica que solo consiguió sacarle una carcajada. — Hablando de chicas _no-sexualmente-atractivas_, ¿Dónde está Rose? Desde que terminó el verano no volví a verla más que en alguna cena.

— Ella… está algo ocupada últimamente. — contestó Lysander, viendo que ninguno de los otros parecía saber qué decir.

— ¿En la primera semana de clases? — preguntó incrédulo y Albus rodó los ojos. A veces le asustaba lo parecido que él y su hermano pensaban. — Vamos, ni siquiera Rose Weasley puede estar ocupada la primera semana de clases. ¡Es su sexto año, se supone que no hacen nada!

— Está algo rara desde que volvimos a Hogwarts. — admitió Lysander. — Desde antes, a decir verdad.

— ¿Estás segura que está así por Lorcan?

— ¿Mi hermano?

— ¿Ustedes también lo saben?

— ¡Scorpius!

Tanto Lysander, Albus y Hollie habían hablado a la vez, provocando que no se entendiese del todo lo que decían.

La chica miraba furiosa a Scorpius, quien no se suponía debía gritar el secreto de la pelirroja en los jardines, mientras que éste observaba intrigado a Albus, quien al parecer también estaba informado del _momento_ de Rose y Lorcan.

— ¿Qué pasó con mi hermano? — insistió Lysander, confundido.

— Él y Rose se besaron. — explicó con simpleza James. — Pensé que solo Albus y yo nos habíamos enterado.

— Rose me contó al otro día y Scor se enteró hoy.

— Yo no tenía idea de nada. — admitió el gemelo, frunciendo aún más su ceño en señal de confusión. — ¿Entonces era él del chico que estaba enamorada el año pasado y no nos quiso decir nada?

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada. Hollie, Albus y Scorpius sabían, de boca de la misma Rose, que no era Lorcan el gemelo que le gustaba, mientras que James tenía una vaga idea de la realidad. Por más que lo intentara, Rose no podía evitar ser obvia en ciertas cosas y sus primos la conocían demasiado bien.

Sin embargo, ninguno creía prudente comentarle en ese momento que el chico del cual la pelirroja estaba enamorada era él, no su hermano, ya que solo ocasionaría confusión e incomodidad dentro de su grupo. Lys era capaz de lidiar con las burlas y bravuconerías de su hermano sin perder los estribos, pero la cosa sería muy diferente si descubría que a la que consideraba una de sus mejores amigas, tenía un _crush_ con él.

Luego de unos segundos, Albus se encogió de hombros.

— De todas maneras, dudo que el comportamiento de Rose tenga que ver con su beso con Lorcan. Es decir, ella se besó con otros chicos antes. — razonó el oji-verde. — Y en todo caso, no explicaría por qué está tan distante con nosotros.

— Tal vez le da vergüenza. — sugirió Scorpius como sin darle verdadera importancia. — Rose siempre criticó el libertinaje del cual Lorcan abusaba, tal vez siente que estar con él fue una hipocresía.

Las teorías eran pocas, en realidad. Pese a tener un carácter bastante volátil, Rose nunca se había distanciado de ellos, ni siquiera cuando estaba enloquecida intentando aprobar todos sus TIMO's, el año anterior. Ella era del tipo de chica que prefería gritarte durante un rato las cosas y luego olvidar todo, no de las que se calla y aleja. Ese claramente no era el estilo de Rosebud Weasley.

James necesitaba matar tiempo hasta que la clase de sus amigos terminase y pudiese reunirse con ellos, así que aún cuando las suposiciones sobre su prima habían acabado, seguía fuera con ellos. El Sol poco a poco se iba poniendo y los alumnos regresaban al castillo, a prepararse para la cena.

Entre el grupo de chicos que caminaban de regreso al colegio, los chicos distinguieron a Dominique Weasley y Valerie Rossbelt. Sus cabelleras, pelirroja y rubia respectivamente, destacaban entre los demás. Iban hablando animadamente cuando los ojos de la Weasley se cruzaron con los de su primo mayor, consiguiendo sacarle la sonrisa que hasta entonces portaba. Tomando a su amiga del brazo, apuró el paso y desapareció rápidamente detrás de las grandes puertas de roble.

— ¿Tú y Nique están peleados? — cuestionó Albus.

James tenía esa extraña cualidad de llevarse excelente con todos sus primos, incluso con Lucy, que era la que menos querían en la familia, por muy feo que sonase. En realidad, el hijo mayor de Harry Potter se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, pero con sus primas y primos aún más, por lo que era raro que Dominique no se acercase a saludar y, por el contrario, se apresurara en irse.

— Eso creo. ¿Quién las entiende, no? — bromeó el castaño, ganándose un empujón por parte de Hollie y un asentimiento general de los hombres.

— El verano parece haber revolucionado a todos. — meditó Lysander.

Por unos segundos, ninguno dijo nada, analizando lo dicho por el rubio. Tenía completa razón, el verano parecía haberlos cambiado a todos, superficial o profundamente.

— Volviendo al verano, ¿Dónde estuviste la última noche? — preguntó Scorpius, mirando a James.

Después de que ambos rubios pasaran tanto tiempo en casa de los Potter en el verano, James había llegado a trabar una relación con ellos de casi amistad. Con Hollie era diferente, ya que siempre había disfrutado de molestarla, sabiendo que la rubia nunca se enojaría.

— Faltaron tus comentarios fuera de lugar durante la velada. — admitió Northman. — Ni siquiera tus amigos sabían dónde estabas.

— Necesitaba despedir el verano a mi manera. — contestó con socarronería. — Fui a un bar que había visto hacía unas semanas y… créanme, fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

El tonito de superioridad y deleite, les hizo imaginar que nada _apto para todo público_ había pasado en ese lugar.

Albus rodó los ojos, divertido. Podía tener miles de peleas al día con su hermano, pero siempre habían tenido esa facilidad para contarse las cosas entre ellos, más una vez que ambos habían crecido. Su padre le echaba la culpa a que ahora ambos estaban viviendo las mismas cosas y, posiblemente, tuviese razón.

— ¿Dormiste en casa?

— No dormí. — especificó él, con tono obvio. — Me ofende que tengas que preguntar. Aún no estoy seguro de cómo no rompí ese horrendo jarrón que tía Aubrey le regaló a mamá cuando llegue.

Toda la historia era _tan James_ que ninguno necesitó preguntar mucho sobre que había pasado esa noche.

No era la primera vez que el chico simplemente desaparecía en algún bar muggle, lejos de magos que lo pudiesen reconocer por ser el _Hijo del Elegido_. En esas noches, él parecía olvidarse de todo y simplemente disfrutar tener diecisiete años.

Una vez que el Sol dio paso a la Luna y Hollie comenzó a temblar del frío, los cinco se dispusieron a entrar al castillo. Se separaron en una de las escaleras, ya que James debía ir hacia la izquierda, donde la sala común de los Gryffindor estaba, y los demás hacia la derecha, a la sala común de los Ravenclaw.

La sala común de los leones estaba repleta de alumnos esperando que se hiciera la hora de la cena, pero sus amigos no se encontraban entre ellos. Su cuarto, pese a la intensiva limpieza de los elfos esa mañana, volvía a estar desordenado como siempre: ropa tirada, libros por todos lados y algunos restos de comida. Ni siquiera Kevin, que era el más responsable del grupo, lograba mantener el orden entre sus cosas.

— Natalie estuvo hace un rato preguntando por ti. — informó el susodicho ni bien lo vio entrar.

Estaba tirado en su cama, formando firuletes con la varita distraídamente. Sabía que, de ellos cinco, era el azabache quien más detestaba no poder tener tecnología muggle en Hogwarts. En momentos como ese, donde no había absolutamente nada que pudiese hacer, él también extrañaba los teléfonos celulares o el internet inalámbrico del cual contaba en su casa.

— ¿Dijo que necesitaba?

— Es Tally, James. — Carter, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra en la mano secándose el moreno cabello, lo miró como si pensara que era un estúpido por hacer esa pregunta. — Posiblemente estaba aburrida y decidió echarse un polvo contigo.

Un almohadón rojo pasó volando por la habitación, siendo atrapado velozmente por Carter mientras lanzaba una carcajada.

— Sabes perfectamente que ella no me busca solo para acostarse conmigo. — le recriminó James, pese a estar sonriendo. — Para eso tiene a Kevin. — agregó, ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

— ¡Eh, a mi no me metan! — se defendió el chico de inmediato, levantando levemente el torso. — Tally es nuestra amiga, dejen de hablar así de ella.

Los almohadones no tardaron en volver a volar, esta vez en más cantidad y teniendo como objetivo al moreno de ojos cafés. Las palabras "maricón" y "gobernado" acompañaron los almohadonazos cual gritos de guerra y Kevin solo atinó a cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos.

Sabía que sus amigos conocían a la morena y no pensaban que ella era una _chica fácil_, pero también sabía que ellos utilizarían cualquier excusa con tal de empezar una pelea, más cuando el aburrimiento abundaba.

Fred entró cuando los tres estaban atrincherados detrás de las camas, con los libros y almohadones como granadas, pero lejos de dar un _alto al fuego_, corrió hasta su cama y con un _accio_convocó su libro de encantamientos. En momentos como esos, agradecía que sus amigos se hubieran olvidado que era hora de madurar y dejar de jugar a la guerra en su cuarto.

Finalmente, había sido Brianne la que había subido a detener todo, sospechando que la razón por la cual aún no habían bajado era algún juego infantil, típico de ellos. La rubia había pedido una _retirada inmediata_, al tiempo que se cubría por miedo a terminar en medio de algún enfrentamiento.

Abajo, Natalie Beckett, de quien habían estado hablando hacia minutos, esperaba sentada en uno de los sillones. El cabello castaño le caía elegantemente sobre uno de sus hombros, mientras se limaba cuidadosamente las uñas pintadas de rojo. Levantó la vista al escucharlos bajar y clavó su azul mirada en los cuatro chicos. Sus ojos eran varias tonalidades más oscuros que los de su amiga Brianne, aunque tenía un color bastante parecido al azul-grisáceo de Carter.

— ¿Y Alex? — preguntó, dedicándoles una sonrisa radiante a todos.

— Suponemos que ya debe estar abajo. Ya sea de este piso o de alguna chica. — soltó con sorna Carter, logrando que ambas chicas rodaran los ojos y ellos rieran, seguros de que era cierto. — ¿Chloe y Grace?

— Ya bajaron.

— Chloe estaba desesperada por comer algo. — admitió la rubia, sin poder evitar la extrañeza en su voz: Chloe no era una chica exactamente golosa.

Fueron por los pasillos saludando a los alumnos que, como ellos, llegaban tarde a la cena. Chloe Foley y Grace Monroe ya estaban allí, sentadas en una esquina cuando entraron al Gran Comedor.

La chica, una rubia de pelo ondulado por sobre los hombros y unos ojos verdes casi marrones, comía de la fuente de patatas como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Había dejado a un lado el tenedor y las tomaba con la mano, una tras otra, controlando que nadie se atraviese a meter las garras en su fuente. Llevaba una remera roja que se ajustaba perfecto a su cuerpo y hacía notar lo que ella misma consideraba su mejor atributo: sus senos. A diferencia de los demás, ni Chloe ni Tally habían soportado el uniforme y se lo habían sacado a la primera oportunidad.

— ¡Al fin llegaron! — comentó la morena, haciéndose a un lado para que James cupiera allí. — Por un momento temí que Chloe los dejara sin comida.

La aludida le lanzó una mirada ofendida a Grace, pero desaceleró el proceso de tomar-comer-volver a tomar, sabiendo que debía verse muy poco agradable a la vista su repentina ansiedad.

— Juro que moría por algo de comida.

— Lo notamos. — soltó con sorna Fred, recibiendo una patada por debajo de la mesa de parte de la misma rubia.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? — inquirió con ese tonito mandón que a veces podía resultar_tan irritante._

— Estuvieron jugando a los soldados nuevamente. — se burló Tally, cruzándose de piernas y tomando algo de pollo.

De las cuatro chicas, era Tally la que desplegaba más elegancia y femineidad. No porque las otras tres fueran poco femeninas, sino porque la castaña lo era al extremo. Nunca se la vería desarreglada, sin la capa exacta de maquillaje o con el mismo conjunto dos veces, ya que la imagen era lo más importarte para ella. En ese sentido, compartía mucho con Brianne, aunque la rubia fuera mucho más _liberal_ en ciertos aspectos de su imagen.

Por su parte, Grace y Chloe eran menos perfeccionistas a la hora de vestirse y presentarse. Eran miles las veces que habían visto a la castaña embarrada de pies a cabeza luego de un entrenamiento de Quidditch o usando una sudadera vieja y unos jeans, pese a adorar la ropa de diseñador. Chloe, por su parte, se encargaba de resaltar cada uno de sus atributos, poco importándole si lo que usaba era el último grito de la moda o lo más vanguardista del lugar. Ella buscaba lucir _deseable_, no _fashion._

En cierto modo, las cuatro se complementaban. Tally era _la actualidad_, Grace era _la frescura_, Brianne era _la sensibilidad _y Chloe era _el núcleo_ que las mantenía unida a las cuatro. Si bien ninguna tenía más importancia que la otra, era siempre Chloe la que tomaba la decisión final, con colaboración de las otras tres, o la que ponía fin a las discusiones.

También era la razón por la cual ellas cuatro eran amigas de ellos cinco. Después de todo, si la rubia no se hubiera involucrado _carnalmente_ con Carter en cuarto, Fred nunca hubiera encontrado en Bri a su mejor amiga, James nunca habría entrenado con Grace, descubriendo una excelente compañía en ella, y Kevin nunca hubiera conocido a Tally como la conocía, derribando todos los prejuicios existentes sobre la chica.

Con el tiempo, todos habían ido forjando una amistad increíble, la cual los demás no lograban entender. Para muchos, era imposible entender como ellos podían dormir juntos por la noche y charlar sobre Quidditch por la mañana, sin que haya ningún tipo de sentimiento amoroso de por medio.

— ¿Creen que debería mandarle una carta o esperar a que él me contacte? — preguntó Brianne, mirando especialmente a los chicos. Ya había pasado esos cinco días charlando del tema con sus amigas, pero necesitaba la opinión masculina. — Es decir, tal vez el correo no es igual en Francia.

— Primero y principal, ¿Este Patrick era mago? — cuestionó James, dejando de lado el pastel de chocolate que estaba comiendo. — Porque se te va a complicar comunicarte con él si planea mandarte un mensaje al celular.

— ¡Claro que es mago!— exclamó la chica, poniendo los ojos en blanco. — Seré rubia, pero no hueca. Al menos no _taan _hueca.

— No sería la primera vez que te quedas esperando las cartas de algún idiota.

Brianne miró sorprendida a su amiga. No era típico de Grace hacer ese tipo de comentarios, menos de esa manera agresiva. Se lo esperaría de Chloe o de Tally, que solían tener un carácter más dominante, pero no de la afable Grace. En ese aspecto, ellas dos estaban cortadas por la misma tijera, como decía el dicho.

Sin embargo, nadie más pareció notar lo raro del comentario de Grace y siguieron formulando teorías de por qué el francés aún no habría contactado a la rubia.

James pensaba que en realidad Patrick estaba casado y tenía dos hijos, pero no había querido decírselo. Carter opinaba que, posiblemente, hubiera encontrado otra rubia inglesa que lo satisfaga. Kevin, intentando ocultar el tono bromista de su voz, afirmaba que tal vez las cartas se habían perdido o alguien las había robado, consiguiendo que Carter exclame "_¡Como en Diario de una pasión_" y los chicos lo miraran raro. Fred, por su parte, optó por el engaño piadoso que siempre lo caracterizaba cuando de su Brianne y otros chicos se trataba, y aseguró que posiblemente Patrick estuviera nervioso y no supiera qué escribirle.

— Es que les juro que él es mi alma gemela… — aseguraba la rubia, mientras subían las escaleras hacía el séptimo piso.

— Bri, lo digo en serio. — Chloe se paró frente a su amiga y la tomó de los hombros, frenando su marcha y la de todos los que venían detrás. — Si no dejas de repetir que tan perfectos eran juntos, me veré obligada a robar tu varita y hechizarte para que no puedas hablar por todo el año. ¿Entendido?

Con algo de temor, porque la chica era conocida por cumplir todas y cada una de sus promesas, Jareau asintió, moviendo simplemente la cabeza. Solo una vez que ambas rubias se _habían entendido_, Chloe permitió que todos siguieran caminando.

De haber sido otra la que frenara la marcha de esa manera, posiblemente hubiera obtenido varias quejas de los alumnos. Pero todos en Gryffindor sabían que no era prudente discutir o contradecir de alguna manera a Foley.

Alex llegó a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo a eso de las cinco de la mañana, golpeándose con uno de los baúles y maldiciendo por lo bajo. De no estar tan concentrado en llegar a la cama, hubiese notado que no era el único despierto: esos últimos días, sus amigos parecían estar teniendo algunos problemas a la hora de conciliar el sueño.


	3. Capítulo 2: Lucy

**Capítulo 2: Lucy.**

**29 de septiembre de 2021.**

Zia McLaggen hacía su acostumbrado camino al Gran Salón, ansiosa por encontrarse con sus amigas. Su cabello rubio iba atado en una prolija coleta alta, que hacía resaltar su rostro en forma de corazón y sus ojos celestes.

Esa mañana en particular, estaba de un excelente humor. Rose Weasley le había informado el día anterior que empezarían con las sesiones del Club de encantamientos y eso bastaba para tenerla de buen humor durante toda la semana. Se estaba volviendo loca en Hogwarts sin tener nada que hacer, de forma que agradecía a todos los dioses y a Rosebud, de paso, el finalmente tener ocupados sus días.

Entró al Gran Salón y saludó a lo lejos a su mejor amiga, Samantha Malfoy, que venía caminando entre las mesas a su encuentro. Llevaba en su perfecto rostro de muñeca una sonrisa radiante y, ya con el uniforme de Slytherin puesto, apuraba el paso para llegar hasta su amiga.

— ¡Mira por dónde andas, estúpida! — el grito de Lucy Weasley resonó por todo el lugar, mientras empujaba a la rubia Malfoy y observaba los daños a su túnica.

Como si su vida dependiera de eso, Zia corrió hasta donde la rubia y la morena permanecían, echando humo de la furia.

Podía escuchar a la niñata Weasley chillar que ahora tendría que ir a cambiarse, debido al jugo derramado en su uniforme, y solo lograba enfurecerla más. Nunca toleraría que alguien le hablase mal a sus amigas, pero menos aún Lucy Weasley, por quien profesaba un profundo odio desde los once años.

— Si no tuvieras la cabeza tan llena de aire, hubieras visto que Sam se acercaba a ti, idiota.

La morena giró de inmediato, reconociendo la voz. Con una mano en su perfecta cintura, miró a la rubia de arriba abajo antes de elevar una negra ceja perfectamente depilada.

— Y dime… — comenzó la chica, bajando considerablemente el tono de voz y acercándose de manera que McGonagall, quien comenzaba a notar disturbios entre los alumnos, no notara que peleaban. — ¿Quién llamo a la defensora de _asquerosas mortífagas_?

El sonido de la cachetada se hubiera escuchado en todo el Gran Salón si Molly Weasley, la hermana de la morena, no hubiese aparecido en ese momento y chillado el nombre de su hermana escandalizada.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, que Samantha apenas estaba terminando de levantarse cuando las hermanas Weasley comenzaron a discutir en voz baja, intentando no alertar a los profesores.

— ¡Te quiero en diez minutos en la oficina de la directora, Lucy! — le gruñó la mayor, controlándose para que su tono de voz no se alterara. — Y me importa muy poco si tienes clases, si no apareces allí, te iré a buscar yo misma.

— ¡¿A mí me pegan y tú me castigas?! — le chilló la chica, girándose encolerizada. — ¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?!

— En diez minutos. — fue su ultimátum. Verde y marrón se enfrentaron, ambas con miradas feroces, y finalmente Lucy bufó y salió del comedor, golpeando a todo aquel que pasaba a su lado.

Sam reaccionó justo a tiempo, tomando a su amiga del brazo y tirando de ella hasta la mesa de su casa. Lo último que necesitaban era que la Premio anual y Prefecta de Ravenclaw decidiera castigarlas a ellas también.

Se dejó arrastrar por su amiga y se sentó entre los alumnos de Slytherin despotricando por lo bajo. Hacía ya tiempo que la gente había dejado de sorprenderse cuando Zia dejaba su mesa con los leones y se sentaba entre sus amigas, que eran todas serpientes.

— No vale la pena, Zi, simplemente ignórala. — recomendó Malfoy, siendo escuchada por oídos sordos.

Cuando la rubia se ponía en ese estado, había muy pocas cosas que la calmaban. Se reprendía mentalmente por no tener algo de chocolate en el bolso: eso siempre lograba relajar a la chica.

— Estúpidos Weasley, que se creen los putos reyes de Hogwarts… — criticaba por lo bajo, destrozando su pedazo de pan.

— ¿Tan temprano y ya hablando mal de mi familia?

Roxanne Weasley apareció frente a ellas, luciendo una sonrisa impecable. El pelo azabache perfectamente lacio y los ojos del mismo color, casi que se camuflaban con su uniforme. Era la viva imagen de su madre, con su piel morena y sonrisa blanca perla.

A su lado, Juliette Denvert las miraba con una sonrisa conciliadora, mientras extendía una taza con chocolate caliente.

— Imaginamos que tus nervios estarían por los cielos. — comentó mientras Zia tomaba rápidamente la bebida.

Al igual que sus otras dos amigas, Juliette tenía un pelo _rubio barbie_, solo que a diferencia de Sam y Zia, que destacaban por sus perfectos lacios, la chica tenía incontables ondas y algunos rulos por todo el cabello.

Se sentó junto a Roxanne, quien ya estaba atacando los cereales con leche que los elfos habían dejado en la mesa, y rodó los ojos cafés al ver la actitud de su amiga.

— ¿Qué hizo mi prima esta vez? — preguntó la morena, aún con la boca llena.

— ¡Roxanne, traga antes de hablar! — le retó Julie a su lado, mirándola indignada.

— Ya, Jul, nadie le está prestando atención a mis modales en la mesa. — respondió la aludida, rodando los ojos y volviendo su atención a las otras dos rubias sentadas enfrente a ella.

— Lucy _me-creo-genial-y-soy-una-estúpida_ Weasley empujó a Sam y la idiota de su hermana fingió castigarla solo para quedar bien ante todos. — bufó la chica, tomando su chocolate caliente indignada.

Si había en el colegio alguien que odiara a ambas hijas de Percy Weasley, esa era sin duda Zia McLaggen. Sam, a su lado, seguía repitiendo que no era para tanto pero enseguida Juliette la cortó indignada, totalmente de acuerdo con la Gryffindor. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, tenía derecho a molestarla.

— Ya, Zi, entiendo que odies a Lucy, después de todo ella es una perra. — admitió Roxie y la rubia dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa. — Pero Molly es la persona más justa que conozco y te puedo asegurar que si dijo que la iba a castigar, lo hará sin importar que sea su hermana.

La rubia, que anteriormente estaba complacida con las palabras de su amiga, volvió a bufar. Estaba harta de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que idolatraban a la Weasley mayor y no paraban de decir que _justa, moralista y comprensiva_ que la morena era.

Cuando les contaron como Lucy había llamado _asquerosa mortífaga_ a Sam, poco faltó para que Juliette se lanzara cual bestia a por Weasley. Camille Zabini, que venía llegando, la frenó justo a tiempo mientras Roxie miraba a las dos rubias que tenía enfrente sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

El primer reflejo de la Weasley había sido disculparse en nombre de su prima, pero Malfoy enseguida la había cortado, asegurando que no era su culpa.

Una cosa era que su prima fuera una perra y se creyera superior a todos los demás mortales, pero otra cosa mucho más distinta era que insultara de esa manera a una de sus mejores amigas.

Zabini no tardó demasiado en indignarse, ya que ella también había sufrido los insultos de unos pocos idiotas, que parecían vivir en la pre-historia. La diferencia era que ella no se quedaba callada y sabía contestar todas y cada una de las bravuconerías mientras que Sam simplemente ignoraba a todos, con la cabeza en alto y el orgullo intacto.

— Le romperé la cara a esa niñata estúpida. — escupió Juliette, mientras Zia asentía frenéticamente a su lado. La cachetada no le había alcanzado.

— ¿Para qué son brujas, ustedes dos? — les reclamó Camille, clavando sus verdes ojos en los azules de Sam, que miraba a todas apenada: lo último que quería era generarles problemas a sus amigas. — Le cortaré la lengua, se la daré de comer al calamar gigante y luego la hechizaré para que le aparezca en la frente "GRAN PERRA". — narró con rapidez, mientras se ataba el castaño cabello, totalmente acelerada de la furia. — Y tú, Sam, no te atrevas a sentirte culpable por eso. Esa idiota nos debe unas cuantas.

Samantha miraba a Roxanne suplicante, esperando que la morena reaccionara y detuviera a sus amigas antes de que hicieran una locura. Sabía que generalmente no podía confiar con la racionalidad de la Weasley, pero en ese caso rogaba que el vínculo familiar con Lucy la hiciera entrar en razón.

Sin embargo, los dioses no estaban escuchando sus plegarias, y Roxanne tardó solo unos minutos en reaccionar y apoyar a sus amigas en la idea de la venganza. Todavía no podía creer que su propia prima, con la cual prácticamente se había criado, hubiera dicho tal barbaridad sobre la dulce e inocente Samantha.

Nadie se merecía ser llamado _mortífago_ por el pasado errante de sus padres, pero Sam se lo merecía aún menos. Era la bondad y dulzura personificada y nadie que la conociera podría decir que la rubia tenía algún gramo de maldad. En las palabras de la propia Camille _"la prueba real de que no todos los Slytherin son unos hijos de puta"._

Fred Weasley se acercó a donde las cinco estaban, deteniendo la discusión de las dos rubias sobre cuál sería la mejor venganza. Roxanne levantó la vista de inmediato hacia su hermano pero, para su sorpresa, él estaba mirando a Zia.

— Pequeña McLaggen, tenemos un problema. — anunció, obteniendo la completa atención de la rubia.

— ¿Tú ya no saludas ni a tu hermana?

— Ya, Rox, no te pongas celosa. — bromeó el moreno, besando la mejilla de su hermana menor. — Los horarios de Zia están logrando que James, Rose y yo enloquezcamos.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó la aludida, dejando de lado su taza de chocolate.

— No encontramos manera humanamente posible de que asistas a tus clases, a los entrenamientos de Quidditch y a las sesiones del club de duelo y encantamientos. — explicó Fred, aun conservando la sonrisa en su rostro. — No sin dividirte, al menos, en dos.

— Increíble. Segunda vez en la mañana que un Weasley intenta cagarme la existencia. — gruñó la chica, levantándose de la mesa. — Arreglemos esto, por favor.

Con un gesto de cabeza, la chica emprendió el camino fuera del comedor. Roxanne observó la cabellera rubia de su amiga y la morena de su hermano desaparecer antes de girar a observar a sus otras tres amigas.

En ese momento, eran Julie y Cami las que discutían sobre qué hacer con su prima. La castaña Zabini quería ir de inmediato a la biblioteca y buscar los mejores - o peores, dependiendo de la perspectiva - hechizos para usar contra la morena y Juliette afirmaba que un rato de humillación pública y una paliza al estilo muggle las haría sentir muchísimo mejor.

Si bien la propuesta de la rubia era tentadora, alguien podría delatarlas o incluso algún profesor podría verlas y eso equivaldría a la expulsión, como bien Sam había señalado. Sabía que intentar convencer a sus amigas de no hacer nada era en vano, por lo cual al menos intentaba evitar que cometieran una locura.

— Decidirán esto luego. — determinó la rubia Malfoy, poniéndose de pie. — Llegaremos tarde a transformaciones, por favor.

Compartir esa clase con los Gryffindor era una verdadera suerte, porque significaba que ellas cuatro y Zia no se verían separadas. A veces era realmente difícil pasar tiempo juntas, con las interminables actividades que Zia y Juliette tenían, los interminables entrenamientos de Roxie y Camille, los horarios diferentes de clases y perteneciendo a diferentes casas. Pero, de una manera u otra, lograban compartir momentos e intentaban que esos pequeños ratos juntas valieran cada segundo.

Padma Patil, la profesora de transformaciones, los esperaba sentada detrás de su escritorio, mientras corregía algunas tareas. Roxanne les había contado que la profesora y su hermana habían sido compañeros de sus padres y tíos e incluso habían ido al Baile de navidad con su tío Harry y su tío Ron.

Las clases con la mujer solían ser realmente interesantes y Zia amaba esa materia, por lo cual Malfoy tenía la esperanza de que eso calmase a sus amigas. No era ni la primera ni sería la última vez que algún alumno se metía con ella, ya fuese por su familia o por esa aura de fragilidad que la acompañaba siempre, pero no quería que sus amigas se metieran en problemas por eso.

Desde un primer momento había sido así: sus amigas siempre se encargaban de protegerla de bravucones y niñas insolentes. Podía tener todo el orgullo que los Malfoy poseían pero, lamentablemente, este nunca salía en modo de acciones. _Las princesas no pelean, simplemente levantan la cabeza y demuestran cuán superiores son a la opinión del resto_. Las palabras de su madre, Astoria, resonaban en su mente cada vez que un episodio similar al del desayuno se presentaba.

— Malfoy, ¿Tienes un momento?

Molly Weasley la interceptó mientras salía de su clase, tomándola desprevenida. Con su metro sesenta y pico, su pelo moreno y sus grandes ojos verdes, intimidó levemente a la chica, que de inmediato pensó que la castigarían por la escena de esa mañana.

Zia se paró de inmediato a su derecha y Juliette a su izquierda, formando un extraño escudo rubio de protección. Roxanne y Camille, algo más atrasadas, observaron con confusión la escena.

— Tengo clase de encantamientos en quince minutos, pero… ¿Qué necesitas? — cedió finalmente, clavando sus celestes ojos en los verdes de ella.

— Vine aquí a disculparme por lo que mi hermana dijo hoy en el desayuno. — expresó, sorprendiendo a las tres rubias y a la castaña. Roxie sabía que, tarde o temprano, Molly haría eso. — Está pasando por una etapa… complicada. Es como si lo único que quisiera fuera disgustar a mis padres y… Ninguno de nosotros pensamos eso de ti ni de tu hermano, solo que mi hermana es demasiado orgullosa como para decirlo. O como para reflexionar sobre ello. — admitió esto último casi como si se lo estuviera diciendo a ella misma y, a continuación, le sonrió. — De todas maneras, simplemente siento el mal rato que te hizo pasar.

Y luego de dirigirle una sonrisa, se giró y dirigió a donde Ashley Brown, su mejor amiga, la esperaba.

Zia bufó y rodó los ojos.

— Que haya hecho algo bueno, no quita que sea una idiota_—_afirmó, logrando la risa entre sus amigas.

— Ni que aún tengamos una venganza pendiente para la Weasley menor. — agregó Camille, mientras una sonrisa maquiavélica, en opinión de Samantha, se extendía por su rostro.

Si tenía la más mínima esperanza de que las disculpas de Molly hicieran cambiar de parecer a sus amigas, estas se habían evaporado en ese mismo instante.

La clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de sexto año mantenía una conversación constante y en grupos. El profesor, Hunter Mirto, les permitía charlar entre ellos siempre y cuando trabajaran mientras lo hacían.

Gryffindors y Ravenclaws estaban agrupados en parejas, practicando hechizos de duelo, e iban cambiando de posición cada diez minutos, provocando que no siempre se enfrentaran a la misma persona.

Hunter, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, pelo cobrizo y ojos de un llamativo gris, generó un sonido de cañón con su varita y las parejas del lado derecho se movieron un lugar hacía la izquierda, rotando las ubicaciones.

Albus y Dominique se vieron enfrentados, al igual que Hollie y Rose. Ambas pelirrojas suspiraron, casi sincronizadamente, sabiendo lo eternos que esos diez minutos se les harían.

— ¿Qué pasó contigo y mi hermano? Parecían llevarse perfecto durante todo el verano y ahora no puedes ni verlo.

Albus fue el encargado de lanzar el primer golpe y Dominique se mordió el labio inferior. Por ese tipo de preguntas, tan directas y sorpresivas, era por lo que muchas veces la pelirroja odiaba a su primo. Ni siquiera le había dado algunos segundos para prepararse.

— No estoy esquivándolo.

El azabache levantó una ceja, incrédulo, y lanzó un _Expelliarmus_que la chica desvió con facilidad.

— Tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentar lo que sea que te tenga así, Rosie.

La rubia conjuró un _Protego_, para evitar que el hechizo aturdidor que su amiga había lanzado como respuesta la alcanzara. Rose Weasley tenía el pelirrojo cabello atado en un rodete y los ojos color chocolate entrecerrados, casi como si fueran dos rejillas. Estaba ya algo agotada y roja por el esfuerzo, pero más aún por tener que concentrarse en evadir las preguntas de su mejor amiga mientras se defendía y atacaba, como el profesor les había ordenado.

— No sé de qué estás hablando. — contestó finalmente, esquivando el hechizo de Hollie.

— Nos estás ignorando, Rosie. — recriminó la chica, desviando el _Petrificus totalus_ de la pelirroja. — ¡Hace semanas que no hablamos!

— Estuve muy ocupada. — respondió agitada, girando hacia un lado para evitar el hechizo de su amiga.

A su lado, Albus y Dominique seguían con el duelo, cada vez más y más agresivos.

Potter no paraba de hacer preguntas y Nique las respondía a base de hechizos que el oji-verde no tenía problemas en esquivar, desviar o devolver.

— ¡Por enésima vez, Potter, nada pasó! — chilló Dominique, lanzando un _confundus_a su primo.

— ¿¡Entonces por qué están actuando tan extraños!? — devolvió Albus, generando un bufido frustrado en la pelirroja.

— ¡No actuamos extraños!

— ¡Si lo hacen!

Un ruido seco y fuerte se escuchó por todo el salón y Dominique suspiró agradecida. El cañón finalmente había sonado y ya no debería soportar las preguntas de Albus.

Se giró, dispuesta a hacer su rotación, chocándose de lleno con el cuerpo de Hollie Northman. La chica había sido expulsada por un hechizo que no había podido desviar y ahora estaba estampada contra una de las columnas del aula, semi-inconsciente.

— ¡Hollie!

Albus y Scorpius llegaron a su lado de inmediato, teniendo pegados detrás a Lysander, mirando a la chica preocupado. Dominique miró la escena sorprendida: su prima ni siquiera se había inmutado y, por el contrario, se alejaba pacientemente en busca de sus cosas, como si no le importara el estado de la oji-azul.

El profesor Mirto se abrió paso entre la multitud de alumnos que observaban a la rubia con curiosidad y, luego de aplicarle un _Enervate_, le ordenó a Scamander que la llevara de inmediato a la enfermería para asegurarse de que el golpe no hubiese dejado secuelas.

— Si bien este no era el objetivo, le agradecemos a la señorita Weasley por demostrar los peligros de un duelo real. — el profesor se giró, clavando su mirada glacial en Rose. — La clase ha terminado, pueden retirarse.

Albus y Scorpius necesitaron solo de una mirada antes de salir a paso rápido detrás de la pelirroja. Una cosa era que se comportara como una idiota, pero otra muy diferente era que atacara a su propia amiga.

La hija de Hermione y Ron Weasley apuró su paso, en un intento de evadir al rubio y el azabache. Lo último que quería en ese momento era un estúpido sermón sobre cómo estaba comportándose. Giró a la derecha en el pasillo y estaba a punto de alcanzar el sanitario de mujeres cuando un brazo se atravesó, impidiéndole el paso.

La tenían acorralada: Scorpius le cortaba el paso por delante y Albus se mantenía impasible detrás suyo, dejándola sin salida.

— Llegó la hora de hablar, Rosie.

La chica clavó sus chocolates ojos en los grises de Malfoy antes de ponerlos en blanco.

— Debo pasar por el baño y llegar a tiempo a mi clase de runas así que si me disculpan, hablaremos luego.

Dando media vuelta, se chocó de lleno con su primo cuando intentó salir.

El azabache la miraba incrédulo, sin poder creer que esa voz y palabras tan frías habían salido de la boca de la buena y comprensiva Rose Weasley. La miraba de arriba abajo, como si no la reconociera. Como si esa no fuera la niña que corría con él por la madriguera, escapando de los molestos Fred y James.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo, Rose?

Se sintió tan indefensa cuando Albus clavó sus ojos verde esmeralda en ella, que estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar. Solo el Potter mediano tenía esa habilidad de desarmar a cualquier persona con una mirada.

No lo pensaba de una manera amorosa, para nada. Amaba a Albus como podía amar a Hugo, su hermano, o incluso a sus tíos y demás primos. Era un amor fraternal, de cuidado y fidelidad eterna. Pero a veces odiaba que Albus fuera capaz de mirar a las personas con tanta intensidad, con tanta fuerza.

Por primera vez, mirando de esa manera los profundos ojos de su primo, entendía por qué muchas chicas perdían la cabeza, y algunas prendas, por él. A pesar de nunca haberlo mirado de _esa manera_, entendía finalmente que veían las chicas de Hogwarts en él.

— Nada sucede conmigo y este constante acoso se está volviendo realmente irritante. — escupió la chica, rompiendo el contacto visual.

Chocó contra el hombro de su primo, mientras se aferraba a su bolso y recorría a paso veloz los pasillos del castillo. Por mucho que deseara saltarse la clase de runas y encerrarse en su cuarto, sabía que no podría hacerlo. Tenía responsabilidades y debía cumplirlas, sin importar qué a su alrededor todos parecieran querer verla fallar.

Scorpius y Albus miraron por unos segundos como la pelirroja desaparecía por los pasillos. El rubio negó con la cabeza y, palmeándole la espalda a su amigo, lo incitó a emprender camino a su siguiente clase, Aritmancia.

— Ella ya entrará en razón. — intentó reconfortarlo.

— Eso espero.

Albus Potter aún no podía creer cuánto se había distanciado de su prima y mejor amiga. Ellos dos eran, entre todos los primos Weasley, los más unidos. Desde pequeños. Desde siempre. Estar separados de esa manera era algo que simplemente no podía soportar.

Y dolía. Dolía demasiado.

El espejo del baño de las chicas de Hufflepuff devolvía su miraba segura y calculadora, mientras terminaba de aplicarse brillo labial y hacía la mueca de un beso frente al reflejo.

Llevaba el pelo castaño oscuro, casi azabache, suelto y con ondas sobre la espalda, mientras que sus ojos marrones se encontraban delineados y con algo de rímel, dándole más volumen a sus pestañas.

La aburrida y negra túnica del colegio se encontraba tirada a un lado, a la espera de que algún elfo la recogiera y lavara. En su lugar, llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una remera blanca con un _Please, bitch_ estampado en negro, que iban a la perfección con sus _vans_.

Chequeó su reloj de mano, comprobando que faltaban cinco minutos para su cita, y se miró por última vez al espejo antes de salir del baño. Sus amigas posiblemente estuvieran abajo, en el Gran Salón, comiendo con el resto de Hogwarts, pero sus planes eran otros.

Tomó su chaqueta de cuero y puso su mejor cara de afligida antes de enfrentarse con los fríos pasillos que rodeaban la Sala común de los tejones. Tal como pensaba, todos los alumnos estaban cenando, por lo cual no fue difícil encontrar su _objetivo_.

Edward Hastings estaba exactamente donde ella le había pedido que estuviera, frente al cuadro de frutas que llevaba a las cocinas.

Aún iba con el uniforme del colegio, en el cual es escudo de Slytherin resaltaba. Sus ojos cafés recorrían el pasillo con algo de nerviosismo: No era muy afín a eso de esperar, menos aún a una chica dos años menor que él mismo. El pelo castaño estaba levantado y peinado en todas direcciones, seguramente con la ayuda de algún hechizo o poción, pese a que fingiera que era natural.

Tenía la angulosa mandíbula tensionada, aunque eso cambió rápidamente al ver a Lucy Weasley acercándose a él. Le dedicó una simpática sonrisa, una de lo cual no muchas podían presumir haber recibido, y volvió a fruncir el ceño al notar la expresión de la castaña.

Cualquiera que conociera las verdaderas intenciones de la Weasley, podría decir en ese exacto momento que la chica era una excelente actriz, ya que ni siquiera Edward, quien destacaba por su intuición y su gran conocimiento en cuanto a las hijas de Percy Weasley, había notado lo falsa que su tristeza era.

— Lucy, ¿Qué sucedió? — le preguntó preocupado, acercándose a ella.

— Yo…

Y ante la mirada sorprendida y algo desesperada de Hastings, la chica rompió en llanto. Un excelentemente bien actuado llanto.

* * *

Soy algo nueva en esta página, así que no sé como responder los comentarios y eso.

Se agradecen todo tipo de consejos, críticas y opiniones.

¡Besos!


End file.
